Safe & Sound
by nailpolish97
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a successful and famous dancer on Broadway who is married to Santana Lopez, a highly ranked detective in New York City. All their life they have dreamed of having kids but when Santana is needed at a crime scene, will their dreams come true or will it all disappear in a matter of seconds. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have decided to take a break from my other story and start this new one! I hope you all enjoy and please review/favourite this story. It means the world to me. **

* * *

In life, a person normally wants three things. One; to fall in love. Two; to get married. And three; have children. For Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, their wishes were no different.

The two girls first fell in love during their sophomore year at McKinley High school in Lima, Bumfuck Ohio. They were both cheerleaders and in the glee club. Although they had been best friends since they were born, there were never any romantic feelings between them until Brittany got a boyfriend. Yes the two girls had kissed on occasion but it was only when they were drunk at parties and the day after it happened, they would never speak of it again.

But thank god that relationship didn't last long because as soon as they had broken up, Santana had her shoulder open for Brittany to cry on.

And that wast the first night the two girls shared a kiss that started everything.

As time progressed, they got even close. Santana dealt with her sexuality while Brittany had to deal with keeping Artie away from her and focusing all her time in her grades.

The summer before their junior year was the first time they had sex. Santana and her family were staying a week in their cabin in Michigan and Brittany had been invited. Of course she went and while Mr. and Mrs. Lopez went out for a date, the two girls made love.

That night was one of the most important nights of their life because they officially became girlfriends, said 'I love you', and made love. But most importantly they talked about their future.

_*Flashback*_

_Santana and Brittany were laying in their king size bed, wrapped up in the soft, white cotton sheets. Brittany was lying halfway on top of Santana. She had one arm wrapped around her waist while the left side of her body was flushed against Santana's. The brunet was gently running a hand through her girlfriends hair, sighing softly when Brittany pulled herself closer, snuggling in deeper._

_"Hey San?"_

_"Yeah babe?"_

_"Do you ever think about the future?" Santana smiled and kissed Brittan'y temple softly, letting a dry laugh out as she pulled away._

_"Sometimes. Do you?"_

_Brittany nodded against Santana's chest. She picked her head up and rested it in her hand. Santana reached up and ran a her hand over Brittany's cheek. "I think about us, like us being together in college, maybe after." Brittany shrugged and leaned into Santana's touch._

_"Do you think we'll stay together forever Britt?" Santana asked seriosly._

_Brittany shrugged. "Kinda, I just can't picture you with someone else."_

_Santana rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips. "I think about us being married, living in New York City. You'd be on Broadway dancing and I'd be a detective or a lawyer, something very professional. We would live in a fancy apartment but then you would get pregnant with our first child so we would move into our first house in the suburbs but still close enough to our jobs. I can picture us coming home from the hospital with a little boy or girl in you arms." Just seeing Santana smile like an idiot made Brittany's heart swoon. Hearing Santana's voice was like a tranquillizer to her. The raspy sound to it made her get all warm inside._

_Santana noticed Brittany starting to drift off so she gently shook the blonde. "You know, thinking to hard might do damage to your pretty little head._

_Brittany's cheeks started to turn a soft pink but she motioned for Santana to continue telling her about their future. "Babe, continue. I want to hear the rest."_

_"So then when our baby is about two or three, I would have the next one. I could see you having a boy and then I would have a girl. As they grow older, I can see our son protecting his little sister or brother, teaching them how to do things so they would be just like him. Then, I can see us getting a pet. Of course we would still have Lord Tubbignton but I was thinking a golden retriever or lab. Something along the lines of that. We'd let our kids name it. Then," Santana took a dramatic pause, causing Brittany to smile. "when our kids are about 10 and 7, we'll try one last time for another kid. I wouldn't mind carrying another one but I have a feeling you will be the one. This one would defiantly be a baby girl. She'd be our little princess and she would look exactly like you but have my attitude from day one. And that is as far as I have gotten."_

_Brittany was amazed. She had never expected Santana to actually believe that they would last past high school, hell even have kids. It made her have hope. She hoped that everything Santana said would play out and be true because that sounded like a perfect life to her._

_"How long have you thought about this for?"_

_Santana looked a little nervous. "You want the truth?" Brittany nodded eagerly. "For a while. The night that we kissed was the first time and as our relationship progressed, so did my thoughts about our future." Brittany scooted her body up and buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck. _

_"What you described as our future, I want to make it possible. I don't think I could ever loose you Britt. You mean the world to me. I want to give you everything in the world to make you happy, and if that means following you where ever you go then so be it. I hate seeing you sad and I promise you with everything in me that I will do my best to keep you from being sad. I'll do that." Santana said, twirling bits of blonde hair around her pointer finger before gently unwinding them. _

_"I love you Santana."_

_"I love you too. Now get some sleep Britt, tomorrow my dad said he was going to teach us how to fish." _

_"You're gonna go out in the wilderness." Santana felt Brittany smirk and slapped her butt gently. "Who would have thought, Santana Lopez actually wants to go outside." _

_"Goodnight babe." Santana said with a dry laugh before falling into a deep slumber. _

_Little did both Brittany and Santana know, their dream was about to come true but not in the way anyone would suspect it._

*Present Day*

"Babe, I'm home." Santana reached down and pulled off her tan high heels before throwing them into the pile of shoes next to the door. After taking her coat off and hanging it in the closet, she walked into their kitchen to find her beautiful wife standing infront of the stove, stirring something.

"Smells great in here."

"Well hello to you too." Brittany turned around in her wife's grasp and kissed her. "How was your day?"

"Work was work, boring as hell until some idiot does their job wrong, leaving me in charge of fixing it." Santana worked at the NYPD police department and was one of the best detectives they have seen in a while. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job. It's just when she has to do other peoples jobs, Auntie Snixx is threatening to come out.

The only person who keeps her sane at work is none other than Noah Puckerman. After high school, everyone it the Glee Cub went their separate ways. Brittany ended up getting into the Juliard dance program so Santana applied to as many colleges as she can in the area.

After graduating from NYU Law with a criminal justice degree under her belt, Santana easily found at job as being a detective with the NYPD. With much hard work, Santana worked her way up the scale to where she wanted to be. And that was at the top. When she first started working there is when she reconnected to Noah. He had gone to the police academy and was one of the best cops they had.

The two of them together was a double threat. No one dared get in their way and the best part was that they worked really well together.

Along with Puck, the only other Glee Club members they have stayed in touch with was Mike. Mike had also gotten into the Juliard dance program so Brittany and him became close friends, not that Santana cared.

She never had anything against Mike, it was just that they really had nothing in common so they never had a strong bond between them.

"So whatcya making?" Santana asked as she hopped up on the counter beside her wife.

"Sauce. I was thinking of making a your favourite tonight."

Santana smiled and hummed in appreciation for her wife. She opened her mouth and moaned when she tasted the sauce her wife was making. "Babe, I think this is better than all the other times you made it. Remind me to call your grandma up and tell her thank you so much for this recipe."

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes. She turned the heat down on the stove top before walking over to her wife and standing in between her legs.

"How was your meeting?" Earlier that day, Brittany met with her agent. After finishing Juliard, she landed many jobs on Broadway which had always been her dream. She was currently in rehearsing for Bring It On: The Musical but Brittany wanted more.

"Good. James told me that Victoria Secret might want me to do some modelling with them and there are a few auditions coming up for some music videos he wants me to do.

Brittany Lopez-Pierce was a very well known name in the dance community. Every one wants her but Brittany doesn't like being in the spotlight that much. She would rather just dance on Broadway but being a model sounded fun.

"Babe! That's so good. I think you should defiantly do the Victoria Secret things as long as I'm there when you do it." Santana winked at her wife and rested her hands on Brittany's hips, bringing them closer. "Guess what." She whispered against Brittany's lips.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too San, so much." Brittany said before closing the gap between them and melting into Santana's touch. The two broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"So I was thinking we could make an appointment with your OBGYN to start looking into the process of getting you pregnant."

Brittany nodded and brushed a piece of dark brown hair behind Santana's ear. "That sounds like a good idea but I was thinking, maybe you should have the first one?"

Santana furrowed her brows together and looked at her wife. "Baby I though we already talked about this, you would have the first one then I would have the second then we would decide who would have the third when the time came."

"I know San, it's just," Brittany unwrapped herself from Santana's grasp and walked back over to the stove. "With my job and everything, if I decide to do the Victoria Secret shoot, I'm sure they won't want a pregnant model."

"Baby, when would the shoot be?"

"I don't know. James said probably in about three or four months." Santana jumped off the counter and stood next to Brittany, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Well, maybe we can wait a little bit more. Unless you really don't want to have our first child. I would be more than happy to have it babe."

"It's not that San. I want to have a baby, I really do. It's just that I'm scared."

"Scared of what hun?"

"What if I don't get pregnant. What if I have a miscarriage What if something happens to our baby while it's in me. I just don't think I could deal with all of that and knowing that it's all my fault. I just can't San." Brittany said as she collapsed in Santana's arms.

Santana reached down and grabbed Brittany's things, lifting her up so it would be more easy to carry her. Most people underestimated Santana and her strength but she still worked out. Her and Brittany regularly went on runs around the city. Sometimes her and Puck would go down to the gym at the police station if either one of them needed to blow some steam.

Once Santana sat them both down on the couch, Brittany's sobs have quieted down and now she just had silent tears coming from her eyes.

Seeing Brittany cry was one of the worst things Santana has to go through. She thinks about the promise she made to Brittany the summer before their junior year in her parents cabin. And right now she was failing. The women she loved so much was crumbling in front of her and the only thing Santana could do was hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

"San, you know about my family history. Almost everyone has had a miscarriage My mom had one, both my older sisters. My aunt had two. I just can't go through that with you."

"Britt look at me." Santana grabbed her wife's chin and tilted her head so they were looking into each others eyes. "If God for bid you have a miscarriage, that will not mean I won't love you any more than I do now. It just means that it wasn't our time to have a baby. We can always try again Britt. Remember, we are only 27. We have the rest of our life to have more babies."

Brittany nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm just really scared that something will go wrong."

"Nothing will, okay?" Santana gave her wife a reassuring smile before snuggling her closer. Right as they were getting comfortable, Santana heard her phone ring. "Babe, I'll be right back."

Santana looked at her phone and saw it was Puck calling. '_Thank God for caller id' _Santana thought as she swiped the unlock button on her phone and hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello."

"San? Hey, it's me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know it's you dumb ass. I have a thing called caller id."

"Whatever, I need you down at this scene."

"But I just go off of work and Britt and I were about to have dinner."

"San, it's an emergency. This is a pretty serious case. There's kids involved." Santana could hear the desperation in her partners voice.

"Fine Puck, just be happy that I haven't changed out of my work clothes yet. I'll see you in a few, just text me the details."

"Will do San. Bye."

Santana hit the end button on her phone and tucked it into her pocket. She grabbed her purse before walking back into the living room to find her wife flipping through the channels with Lord Tubbington snuggled up on her lap. Who knew that this damn cat would live so long.

"Babe, that was Puck. He said I was needed at a scene so I will be right back. I'll text you when I'm on my way home though, okay?" Brittany nodded and gave Santana a kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too babe." Santana called over her shoulder as she walked out of their apartment.

* * *

**Alright! That was the first chapter. I already have the next two chapters written so if this gets 10+ reviews within the next couple of days I will post the next chapter (I'll post it anyway because you guys are the best but I really want reviews because they keep me motivated) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorite! It a lot to me that you all love this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a long one! **

**But can we all discuss the 'Diva' episode. I am sure I am not the only one who wanted to punch Sam in the face but I thought Brittany wanting to be just best friends was cute and since she's happy, I'm happy. Nutbush City Limits/Girl On Fire/Make No Mistake, She's Mine were incredible. Naya's voice, I just simply can't. **

**Okay, enough of my rant, here is chapter two! Please don't forget to review this chapter! **

* * *

As Santana pulled down Malcome Street, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a trailer park. Many of the trailers looked the same. Just by looking at some, you could tell what type of people lived there. If the lawn was mowed clearly the people who lived their took care of the place.

Getting closer to the crime scene, Santana watched as people came out of their houses, wanting to know what's going on.

She parked her car and grabbed her badge from the center compartment throwing the chain over her neck. Stepping out of her car, Santana locked it and wrapped her arms around her self in attempt to create some body heat.

She had run out of the apartment so fast that she forgot to grab a coat.

Santana ducked under the yellow tape surrounding the trailer and flashed her badge to the police men. They let her in with no questions asked.

"Have you seen Puckerman?" Santana asked one cop standing around.

"Yeah, I think he's inside."

Santana thanked the man and walked the two steps up into the trailer. Immediately walking in she was hit with a strong sent of smoke. Obviously, who ever lived her was a heavy smoker. Her eyes wandered around the living room, watching cops walk out of rooms and talking to one another and getting samples of stuff.

Santana's gaze however landed on three small children sitting on a ratty old looking couch, huddled together. The two oldest had their heads down while one was holding a small baby. They looked sad, cold and somehow hungry.

"Santana." She turned around and saw Puck walking towards her.

"What happened?"

"The mom is dead. Drug overdose. Those are her children." Puck pointed to the three kids sitting together on the couch. The little girl raised her head and immediately locked eyes with Santana. They were blue. A clear, crystal blue just like Brittany's. "We have tried talking to them but neither of the kids have said a word. That's why I called you."

"Me? Puck I'm a detective, not a social worker."

"I know but listen. You are good with kids. I've seen the way you get a sparkle in your eye when they do something cute and I know you and Brittany want kids so why not a little bit of practice."

Santana sighed and crossed her arms above her chest. Puck was right. "Alright, fine." Puck patted Santana's shoulder before walking over to a fellow office. She ran a hand threw her hair before slowly walking over to the frightened kids. Santana watched as the little girls head slowly rise back up to meet her's.

"Hi there." Santana said softly. She knelt down in front of the children and tucked her legs behind her. "My names Santana, can you tell me your name sweetie?"

"Paisley."

"What a beautiful name you have. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Paisley, don't tell her. She doesn't care about us. It's her job." Santana was a little taken back by the boys outburst. He had deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. Santana noticed the freckles that dotted his face and how he had a small bruise on the right side of his cheek, almost under his eyes.

"Hey now, it's okay. I do care about you guys. Are you all brother and sister?" The two kids nodded their head.

"Rosie is our baby sister too." The little boy said while shifting the baby in his arms. Santana noticed that the baby was to heavy for him to hold.

"Do you want me to hold her for you?" Santana asked softly, placing a hand on his knee.

"No I got her." He said, pulling the baby closer to him.

"Can you tell me your name buddy?"

"Brayden."

"What's your last name bud?"

"Tucker."

"How old are you Brayden?"

"I'm nine, Paisley is four and Rosie is six months I think."

Santana stood up and sat on the couch next to Paisley. The little girl had dirty blonde hair and a cute little button nose. In her hair, she had a baby pink barrette that was holding some hair back but not much, causing it all to fall into her face. She was wearing a pale, worn out yellow shirt with a pink pair of cotton pants. They looked to be pajamas which is acceptable considering it was almost 9:30 at night.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Paisley asked, brushing the hair away from her face with her hand. But it immediately fell back on her face, causing her to frown.

"Come here munchkin." Paisley smiled slightly as she climbed her way onto Santana's lap. "So Brayden, do you play any sports?"

"I used to play baseball with my dad but then he died before Rosie was born and mommy wouldn't sign me up to play little league so I haven't played in a while."  
Santana frowned when she heard him say that their father died.

"How did your dad die?"

"He had cancer." Santana reached over and ran a hand threw his brown shaggy hair but he immediately pulled back and mumbled 'whatever'.

"Santwana?" She looked down to see Paisley looking up at her. "Can you fwix my hair for me?"

"Sure thing little bug. You want me to put it in your clip?"

"Can you brwaid it?" Santana nodded and started to run her hand gently through the thin blonde locks. Once she was finished, Santana looked up to find Puck walking out of a bedroom and down the hall. 'Distract them' he mouthed to her. Santana furrowed her brows but she understood everything when she saw a black body bag start to come out of the room.

"So Brayden, who is your favorite super hero?

"I like batman and spiderman. Whose yours?"

"I like cat women but spiderman and batman is close up there too." Santana sent the boy a wink which caused him to blush slightly. Once the body bag taken out of the house, Santana let out a sigh of relief.

"I wike cat women too!" Paisley said while bouncing slightly on Santana's lap. Just then, the baby in Brayden's arm started to cry.

"Want me to take her bud?"

"No I can do it." Santana raised an eyebrow at the little boy and watched as she struggled with Rosie. He looked up at Santana and had a frown on his face. "Can you take her."

"Sure bud. Paisley, scoot over." The little girl scooted off Santana's lap but cuddled into her side as Santana grabbed Rosie from Brayden. Rosie calmed down right away and put her hand on Santana's face. She made a face causing the little girl to giggle in her lap.

The four of them sat in a comfortable silence before Puck walked over. She watched as Brayden put a wall up as soon as Puck got near.

"Santana, I called a social worked to come and take the kids to a foster care home tonight since they have no other relatives."  
Santana nodded and wrapped her arm around Paisley who was starting to fall asleep.

"I'll stay with them till she comes." Puck nodded before running his hand threw his now short brown hair and putting a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Thank you San, for coming. You were the only one who could get threw to these kids. We probably had four or five officers try but no one could get a word from either of them.

"They're good kids Puck, it just seems that they haven't had the best life." The two adults looked over at Brayden who was now asleep and had his head resting on the arm of the couch. "His name is Brayden and he's nine. When I was talking to him he said that his dad died of cancer before the baby was born. This little girl here is Paisley and she's four and the baby is Rosie and Brayden said that he thinks she's six months. Their last name is Tucker too."

"I'll go do a search on my computer to see if I can find any history of relatives that would be willing to take them other wise they will probably live in foster homes the rest of their lives."

As Puck walked out the front door, a middle age women walked in and sat down on the other couch facing Santana.

"Hi, I'm Mallory Peterson but you can call me Mallory. I presume you are Santana?" She nodded. "You partner told me over the phone that there are kids with no guardians now since their mother passed."

"Correct."

"He also told me over the phone that you were going to try to get some information out of the kids to help us establish who they are."

"Yes. The oldest, Brayden, is nine. Paisley is four and Rosie is six months according to Brayden but he said he wasn't completely positive. Oh and their last name is Tucker and their father has passed away from cancer before Rosie was born."

"Did he mention anything about having any grandparents or aunts or uncle?"

Santana shook her head no. "My partner, Noah, is doing research on that right now."

"Alright well, once we find that out I will make the necessary phone calls to contact the family members but for now I'm going to take them to a foster home nearby."

Santana watched as Mallory collected her papers and put them back in her briefcase. "Is it possible that they could stay at my house for the night? I can tell you anything you need to know about my wife and I and I can even let you follow my home to check out our apartment."

"I guess that can be manageable. I would like to follow you home just to check out your apartment and I need you to sign some papers before I can officially let you have guardianship of them for the night."

"That's completely fine with me. Can you stay with them for a minute while I call my wife?" Mallory nodded and took Santana's place on the couch, pulling out the necessary papers Santana needed to sign while she made the phone call to Brittany.

Santana switched Rosie into her other arm as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. Typing in her wife's phone number, Santana walked down the hall and looked into the different rooms. She passed a room that had plain white walls and a small mattress pushed into a corner. There was very little furniture and only a couple of toy cars scattered around the floor.

It had to be Brayden's room. As Santana walked to the next room, she heard her wife pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"What's up San?"

"Okay this is going to sound crazy but I was wondering if we have room for three little kids to stay with us for the night." Santana asked with a little bit of hope but prepared her self for a no.

"What happened?"

"When I got to the scene, Puck explained to me that their mother died of a drug overdose and he then said that they would be sent to a foster home. Britt wait till you meet them. I want them to be ours. Forever. They are all so perfect. You are going to fall in love with them.

"Santana, this is huge. We can't just adopt them out of no where. What if they have relatives that will take them away from us. We shouldn't get to attached to them just to have them ripped away from us."

"You're right bit but they are the one's who have attached to me. Puck said that before I got there, no one could get them to talk but as soon as I got their, they were talking to me and really opened up. I don't think they can handle staying in a foster home tonight with complete strangers. I'm not saying we have to adopt them tonight. All I'm asking for is if they can stay with us for the night. Maybe two. They just need a safe environment with loving people who will care for them and not push them to the side."

"You really like them don't you San." Santana could hear Brittany smile on the other end of the phone.

"I do Britt, I really do."

"How old are they?"

"Brayden is 9, Paisley is 4 and Rosie is 6 months."

"Okay, just by their names I can tell they are adorable."

"Britt, just wait till you see them."

"Babe, you're so cute when you're happy."

"B, I have to go because Puck just walked into the room and he has all the information about the kids relatives. I'll see you soon babe."

"Text me when you're on your way home babe and if you have the kids with you. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

Santana hit the end button on her phone and once again shifted Rosie in her arms again before walking back and sitting next to Puck on the couch.

"So I went through their family history and they have no one. All their grandparents are dead. If I did my math right then they all died before Paisley was born so that meant Brayden must have known them. There are no aunts or uncles or cousins since their mom and dad were both an only child. It also said on their record that they moved around a lot so I'm guessing their mom had no close friends that would be willing to take them in."

"So does that mean I can take them home tonight with me?" Santana asked Mallory.

The older women nodded. "That is correct. While you were on the phone I pulled out the papers you need to sign. It just says that you are responsible for them while they are in your care."

"How long will I have them for?"

"Are you thinking about just wanting them to stay at your house over night or are we talking about adoption?" Mallory asked, crossing her legs over one another.

"Can we give it a week? I want to see how my wife feels about adopting all three of them."

"We can certainly do that. But once again, you just need to sign the papers." Santana grabbed the pen from Mallory and signed where it was needed.

"Puck, am I allowed to take anything from their rooms or do they need to stay here?"

"No, everything we need leading to the mother's death was in her room. Unless you come across any skeptical things, then you call me."

"Okay." Santana smiled and carefully stood up, still holding Rosie in her arms.

"If everything is settled here then I think I'm going to leave." Puck said as he stood up and shook Mallory's hand. "San, you call me if you need anything and I mean anything."

"Thanks Puck." Puck pressed his lips to Santana's cheek before walking out of the trailer. There were still cops walking in and out of the house but Santana knew they were just removing all the drugs from the room and doing all the legal business.

"Mallory, would you mind holding Rosie while I got some of their stuff together?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I will be right back."

As Santana was walking out of the room, she head Paisley start to stir.

"Santwana?"

"I'm right here baby girl."

"Are you gonna leave us?" The little girl asked with a big yawn.

"No sweetie. Do you want to stay with me and my wife tonight?"

"Can Brady and Rosie come too?"

"Of course they can little bee."

"Okay." Paisley let out another yawn and falling back to sleep. Santana stood back up and looked at Mallory who had a smile on her face.

"You're good with them. I know we just met and everything but I think it won't be necessary for me to follow you back to your place. You don't look like someone who would kidnap these children or harm them but I will be stopping by tomorrow morning and giving you phone calls throughout the week. Also here is my card if you need anything."

Santana grabbed the card before quickly putting a bunch of clothes and toys together for Brayden before moving on to the girls. She looked through all of Paisley's clothes and noticed how few there was. She packed all of them and a few books and a blanket before moving on to Rosie's stuff.

Santana packed all of the diapers she could find as well as baby powder, a pacifier, the can of formula and all the bottles she could find. She packed all the outfits she could grab and a blanket and teddy bear that was lying in the broken crib. If it even was a crib.

Walking back out into the living room she noticed that Rosie was awake again and was searching the room for something. When the baby's eyes landed on Santana she let out a scream and reached out her arms from the older women.

"It looks like you have everything under control so I will leave you with the children. Have a great night Santana and call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, you have a good night also. I will see you tomorrow." Santana turned around and noticed that there was one police officer left.

"Hey Dan, do you mind watching these kids while I get their car seats from the car and put them in mine?"

"Sure, no problem Santana."

Santana knew previously that the car was unlocked because when she first arrived the cops were searching the car. As she opened the back door of the car she was hit with the smell of smoke and pot. 'Poor kids' Santana thought as she unstrapped Paisley's booster seat and Rosie's carrier.

Since they were both heavy, Santana struggled getting them into the back of her Range Rover but she managed. She walked back into the house and saw that Brayden had woken up and was softly talking to the cop.

"Thanks Dan, you can go now." The cop nodded and handed Santana Rosie before saying by the Brayden and going home.

"Santana?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Are we staying with you tonight?"

Santana nodded and saw a big smile on the boys face. "Thank you." He said as he buried his head in Santana's body.

"Can you carry Rosie while I grab your sister." Brayden nodded and did as he was told. She shut all the lights off before grabbing Paisley and walking to the car.

* * *

**I hope you all loved this chapter! Please keep on reviewing and tell people you know about this story. Message me or review this chapter and tell me what you want to see happen in this story. **

**I have the next chapter written and I'm working on the fourth so the third chapter will be out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! I love reading your opinions on my story, it's becoming my new baby. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Santana pulled her car into the apartment complex and texted her wife asking for her help in getting the Tucker kids inside. Brittany was down in the garage within seconds, anxious to see the children that might become theirs.

Santana stepped out of the drivers seat and met her wife halfway with a kiss. "Hey baby." Santana whispered as she shut the car door quietly, afraid of waking the three sleeping kids.

"Which one can I grab?" Brittany asked in amazement as she looked at the three kids.

"Let me just wake up Brayden and then you can take Rosie." Brittany nodded and stared at Paisley who had a little bit of drool hanging from her mouth. "I told you, you would fall in love with them." Santana whispered as she unbuckled Brayden's seatbelt. "Hey buddy, wake up sweetie. We're at my place."

Brayden opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. "Why are we in a parking garage?"

"Cause my wife and I live in an apartment. Is that okay with you?" Brayden nodded sleepily before finally making eye contact with Brittany who was staring at the interaction with pure adoration.

"Hi Brayden, my name's Brittany."

"Hi." The little boy said with a sleepy smile before slowly stepping out of the car and grabbing his overnight back.

Santana moved on to the next child, which was Rosie. She took the carrier out of the car and handed it to her wife. Brittany peered into the carrier and Santana saw the crystal blue eyes become glossy. Santana handed Brittany the diaper bag and Paisley's overnight bag before gently grabbing the sleeping girl from her seat.

"Santwana?"

"I'm right her baby girl. Go back to sleep." The tired girl nodded her head before tucking it into Santana's neck. The brunet hit the lock car on her key chain which made a loud honking sound. Both the adults cringed in hoping it didn't wake up the baby. After hearing no cries, the combined family walked towards the elevators and waited.

"What floor do you guys live on." Brayden asked, leaning against the wall with his small hands tucked inside his winter jacket. Since it was late January, it was freezing in New York.

"The very top." Brittany said.

"Wow, that's cool."

"Wait till you see the view." The elevator dinged and the five of them stepped into the small elevator and waited while it rose to the top of the building.

"Do you have any pets?"

"We have one cat, named Lord Tubbington." Brittany said and smiled when she heard Brayden giggle at the name. "But you have to be very careful with him because he's really old."

"How old?"

"Old." Brittany and Santana said at the same time. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out. They walked passed four doors before arriving at their own. Brittany put Rosie's carrier down so she could pull her keys out of her pocket.

Once she unlocked the door they all went inside and took their shoes off. Brayden looked around, amazed at everything. When he saw the huge floor to ceiling window, he ran over and pressed his face against the class. "Wow."

Brittany walked over and squat beside him. "It's incredible right?" The boy nodded, never taking his eye off the city below. "You see that building?" Brittany asked, pointing to the empire state building.

"That's the empire state building. My teacher was telling me about it in school today. He said it was one of the tallest buildings ever."

"Have you ever been to the top?"

Brayden sadly nodded no. "Mommy was supposed to take up but now she's with the angels right?" Brittany felt the tears come to her eyes as she practically hear the little boys heart break.

"Yeah buddy, she is. But how about this. One day we will all go together to the very top. Does that sound okay?" Brayden nodded energetically and attacked Brittany with a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Brittany and Brayden walked into the kitchen to find Santana making a bottle for Rosie. "Babe, I put Paisley in our bed. I figured tomorrow we can figure out where everyone is going to sleep."

"That's fine. Brayden are you hungry?"

The boy shook his head. "No, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"I thought you could get the spare room or we can blow up a mattress and put it on the floor in our bedroom. It's your choice bud." Santana said as she took the now awake Rosie from her carrier.

"Can you blow up the mattress?" He whispered, almost as if he was embarrassed to say that.

"Come with me bud." Brittany said as she walked out of the kitchen with Bradyen on her tail.

"Well I guess it's just me you and the cat now Rosie. Huh baby girl." Santana said in a baby voice to Rosie.

When she finished, Santana burped her real quick before grabbing the diaper bag and finding a new set of pajamas for her. As Santana searched through the close, she heard a sob come from their bedroom which was right near the kitchen. Since Brittany and Brayden were on the other end of the apartment, Santana figured that they couldn't hear it.

Santana let out a deep sigh as she hoisted Rosie on her hip and went to go calm Paisley down. When Santana walked into her bedroom, her heart broke.

Paisley was sitting up in her and Brittany's bed, fat tears streaming down her face and she was looking around the room. She was scared. Really scared. And Santana could tell.

Santana placed Rosie down on the bed and pulled Paisley into her arms. "I'm right here baby girl. Everything is okay. You're safe." She made soothing sounds to the crying four year old, trying to calm her down but nothing worked. "What's the matter Pae?"

"I want my mommy!" The little girl sobbed into her chest repeatedly.

"Sweetie, your mommy is in heaven."

"I don't want her to be in hweaven, I want her here!"

"I know you do baby but she's with the angels now."

"With daddy too?" Santana nodded and kissed the girls forehead.

"Wanna know something though." Paisley nodded. "Your mommy and daddy will always be right here though." Santana said as she poked the area of skin where Paisley's heart was.

"In my heart?"

"Yeah baby girl, in your heart." Santana said as she brushed a piece of hair out of the little girls face and kissed her forehead.

"Santwana?"

"Yeah peanut?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"About what?"

"Anytwing."

"Okay." Santana made sure Rosie was still asleep before scooting back so her back was against the headboard and Paisley was on her lap. "Once upon a time there was a pretty princess named Paisley. She lived in a magical kingdom called the Land of Rainbows. Everything was rainbow colored and that's how she liked it. Princess Paisley had an older brother and a tiny baby sister, who she loved very much. One day though, her mommy and daddy left the kingdom to go fight dragons to protect their children. But they never came back, leaving Prince Brayden in charge of Princess Paisley and Princess Rosie."

Santana was about to continue her story but she looked down and saw that Paisley had fallen asleep and was clinging to her like a koala bear. She tried to get the little girl to release her tight grip but it didn't work. Sighing, Santana shut her eyes and stroked the little girls back.

Her eyes popped open when she heard Brittany and Brayden come into the room, dragging an air mattress behind them. They were both laughing but soon quieted down when they saw a sleeping Paisley and Rosie.

"Here bud, put the mattress where ever you want it and I'll go get you some sheets and a pillow."

"Thank you Brittany." Brittany ran a hand through the boys dirty hair before winking at her wife and walking out of the room. "Santana?"

"Yeah Bray?"

"How long are we gonna stay with you and Britty?"

"How ever long you want bud." Santana said with a smile.

Brayden's eyes widened and her smile was from ear to ear. "Really?" Santana nodded and the little boy ran towards her.

"Thank you so much." He said while he wrapped his small, thin arms around Santana's neck but being careful of his sleeping sister. "So can we stay with you forever? I heard that lady talking when you thought I was asleep but I really wasn't. She said that we would have to go to a foster home and I really don't want to go there because then no one will care about me and Rosie and Paisley."

"If that's what you want baby." Santana said with tears in her eyes. Hearing Brayden say those things made Santana realize how smart this little boy was. From what he told her, Brayden and his sisters have gone through so much. They have no parents, no home, no family, nothing. And that made Santana angry. How could a mother neglect and not provide for her children. Santana was starting to question if their mother even loved these three angels.

Brittany walked back into the room and noticed Santana was trying to hold back the tears. 'You okay?' She mouthed.

'Later' Santana said in response. Brittany nodded and started to but the sheets and blankets on the mattress.

"Britty! Santana said we can stay with you guys forever!" Brayden said excitedly while jumping on the mattress, landing with a thud.

"She did, did she?" Brittany looked at Santana with a smirk on her face, earning a wink in response. Brayden nodded with such force that he started to bounce. "Well then I guess that calls for a hug."

Brittany opened her eyes and hugged Brayden as tight as she could, afraid of letting him go.

"Okay well it's time for bed." Santana said, standing up with Paisley still attached to her chest. "Britt, since we don't have a crib or anything, I guess Rosie can just sleep in her carrier. Right?"

Before Brittany could respond, Brayden beat her to it. "That would be okay cause mama always but Rosie in her carrier when it was bed time so she's used to it."

Santana and Brittany both frowned slightly but soon replaced it with a smile, afraid of upsetting the nine year old. The brunet gently shook the sleep toddler in her arms. "Paisley, I need you to let go of me okay sweetie?" The little girl released her grip, allowing Santana to place her under the covers. "Goodnight baby girl." Santana kissed her cheek before pulling the covers up to her chin and walking over to Brayden where Brittany was saying goodnight. "Night Bray, I'll see you in the morning. Britt and I will be out in the living room okay?"

Brayden nodded and gave the older women a hug. "Goodnight Santana." He kissed Santana's cheek before laying down on the mattress and closing her eyes.

Brittany lifted a sleeping Rosie off their bed after saying good night to Paisley and followed her wife out of the room. They walked into their living room and sat down on the couch.

They both let out a breath that they didn't realizing they were both holding.

"I want them." Brittany said after a minute of sitting on the couch in silence. Santana looked over at her wife and smiled.

"It will be hard, but I want them too." Santana said, staring into her wife's crystal blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Britt."

The girls leaned over and met one another half way with a kiss before they were broken apart by the baby in Brittany's arms.

"You ready for this?" Santana asked with a wink.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen to make Rosie a bottle.

* * *

**And there it is! Please review and tell me what you think! I have chapter four written and I'm working on chapter five. I have planned up to chapter ten so don't go anywhere! The drama is going to begin soon (*insert evil laugh*) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the wait everyone but her is chapter four! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and favorited it/put it on their follow list. **

**Also, to the reviewer who asked about Paisely's speech, she has a little trouble pronouncing her t's and sometimes with other letters. It will all be explained later in the story so just keep reading!**

**All mistakes and error's are my fault and I'm sorry. I use spell check and usually re-read the chapter before I post it but sometimes you just miss little things. **

* * *

When Santana woke up the next morning, she was tired and a little uncomfortable. All throughout the night, Santana and Brittany were constantly up. A change in scenery was really effecting Paisley and especially Rosie because they both had trouble falling asleep.

Rosie woke up every two hours, either needing a diaper change or she just wanted to be held. Paisley had a nightmare around midnight and just wanted Santana to hold her till she fell asleep. But at 4 A.M., she was up again. This time though, she was calling for her mommy.

Finally, everyone fell asleep but Santana woke up at 7 o'clock due to her body.

For the last three years, Santana woke up every morning at 7 to go to work but last night she called in and took the weekend off in order to stay with the kids.

Even though her mind knew she could sleep in, her body didn't.

She reached her arm over to stretch but was met with a tiny body cuddled into her side. Paisley must have kicked her in the night because Santana had a throbbing pain in her thigh. Santana just laughed silently to her self and pulled the girl so she was lying on top of her.

Paisley was a comfort to her. When ever she wrapped the little girl in her arms, Santana could fell her heart calming down and felt all the muscles in her body relax.

Santana looked to her left and saw her wife sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair was sprawled out on her pillow and she had one arm resting on her stomach while the other was tucked under her pillow.

Crainging her neck a little, Santana could see Brayden sleeping on the mattress and that he had pushed all the covers off his body during the night. She sat up and placed Paisley beside her before standing up and throwing on Brittany's 'Juliard' sweatshirt that was lying on the ground.

Before walking out of the room, Santana grabbed the cover and pulled in back over Brayden's small body. She smiled at the boy before standing up straight and walking into the kitchen.

Knowing that her wife would be up within the half-hour, Santana decided to start making breakfast.

Looking through the cupboards and fridge, Santana noticed that they had no milk or eggs which meant she would have to run down to the convient store on the corner of their street.

Santana walked back into her bedroom to wake Brittany up. She shook the blonde lightly and kissed her cheek. "Britt, baby I'm running down to the store to get things for breakfast. The kids are asleep."

Brittany just nodded and hummed in response but Santana knew that Brittany understood what she was saying.

As she was walking out of the door, she heard someone hop off the bed. Santana turned around and saw Paisley running towards her.

"Santwana, where are you going?" Paisley said as she clung to Santana's leg.

"I have to run to the store baby girl so I can get stuff to make breakfast."

"Can I come?" Paisley looked up at Santana and gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could. Santana smiled lovingly down at the little girl and ran a hand over her cheek.

"Go grab your shoes." The little girl smiled and ran past Santana to the pile of shoes near the front door. Santana watched as the little girl dug through the pile in a hurry, throwing shoes left and right. Little did Paisley know that her sneakers were next to the couch and not in the pile. Santana picked them up and carried them over to her little peanut. "Here you go baby."

"Thwank you."

Santana nodded and grabbed Paisley's winter jacket and helped her put it on, zipping the zipper to keep the little girl warm.

"Where did you put your hat sweetie?"

"I think it's in yours and Britty's room."

"I'll go get it, you stay right here." Santana said as she walked back into Brittany and her room. When she walked in she noticed the Brayden was now sleeping in their king size bed and Brittany had her arms wrapped protectively around him. "Britt, Paisley is coming with me."

"Okay, don't forget to get Dot's."

Santana just rolled her eyes and kissed her wife on the forehead before grabbing Paisley's hat and walking back into the living room.

Paisley was sitting on the couch having a stare down with Lord Tubbington. "Let's go Pae." She hopped off the couch, tugged her hat on and grabbed Santana's hand before walking out of the apartment and towards the elevator. "Pae, do you want to walk or take my car? The store is only down the street."

"Can we walk? I've never rweally seen the city in the morwning."

Santana pressed the lobby button instead of the garage button in the elevator and waited in silence as the elevator carried them down many floors.

"Hi Maxwell." Santana said as the elevator doors opened, revealing a man who looked to be in his late 40's.

"Goodmorning Santana, what are you doing up so early?"

Maxwell worked in the fashion business and was always up early in order to get his morning coffee from the Starbuck's across the street. He lived by himself in the apartment across from Brittany and Santana. He was nice and caring and was the type of person who would never hurt a fly. He had a small poodle named Muffy. 'How original' Santana always thought everytime she heard the dog bark.

"Out of groceries."

"Ah, well I won't keep you waiting. Have a good day." Maxwell said as he stepped into the elevator and pressed his floor number.

The due walked through the lobby of the hotel and muttered a thankyou to the door man who opened the front door for them.

As soon as they stepped outside, they were hit with a gust of cold air and the smell of trash. It's New York city, you couldn't really suspect it to smell of pretty flowers.

Santana shivered, realizing that she didn't have a heavy coat on, only wearing Brittany's sweatshirt.

"Santwana are you cold?"

"No baby, I'm fine."

Paisley held her arms out, silently asking for Santana to pick her up. When Santana picked her up, she noticed how light the little girl was. Even though she was four, most four year old girls shouldn't be as light as Paisley is. But Paisley kept her warm so Santana didn't mind.

They walked to the end of the street before stepping into the small convince store. The bell went off every time the door opening, signaling a customer.

An Indian man looked up from behind the counter and smiled at Santana. She gave the man a tight lip smile before walking to the dairy isle. Checking the expiration date, Santana picked up a gallon of milk before walking down the candy isle.

"Paisley, I need you to get down. I can't carry all the groceries with you in my arms." Paisley nodded against Santana's shoulder and shimmyed out of her grasp.

Santana picked up two boxes of Dot's for her wife before walking down to where the eggs were. She noticed that Paisley wasn't next to her and looked frantically around the store.

Panick was the first thing that went through Santana's body. How could she lose a four year old in thirty seconds. With each isle that she passed, Santana grew more panick. Before she reached the last one, Santana sent up a silent prayer. And her prayer came true.

"Paisley! You can't just run away from me like that!" Santana said in a harsh tone as she approached the little girl.

Paisley looked up at Santana and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sworry. I just wanted to look at the twoys. Are you gonna hit me?"

Santana felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. 'Are you going to hit me'. Those six words ran through her head. She would never, ever lay her hands on anyone. But that lead Santana to a new realization. Did their mother abuse them physically too?

"No baby, come here." Santana said as she placed the food on the floor and kneeled down so she was eye leveled with Paisley. "I would never, ever hurt you okay. Neither would Brittany. But Pae, why are you asking me that?"

"I'm not suppowesed to say." Paisley said, looking down at her feet.

"Why?"

"Because mommy said that if I told anyone she hit's me and Bray then I'd be in really big trouble and that she would get her belt out. I really don't want the belt Sanny, it hwurts so much and I can't even swit up after."

Santana felt like she was about to throw up. She almost fell back on her butt but caught herself with her hand. What mother would hit their own children, even whip them with a belt.

"Paisley, come here." Santana said as she scooped the little girl up in her arms. "Thank you so much for telling me okay baby, you are being such a big girl. Look at me sweetie." Paisley picked her head up and looked at Santana. "I would never, ever in a million years hurt you. Neither would Brittany. In our house we love each other and would never touch someone else, okay? I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that with your mommy but it's never going to happen again. You understand what I'm saying baby?" Santana asked as she cupped Paisley's chin and looked her in the eye.

Paisley nodded. "I love you Santwana."

"I love you too baby girl. Now lets pick you out a toy for you and Brayden, kay?"

That immediately put a smile on the little girls face.

Santana and Paisley walked back into a silent apartment. "You wanna go wake Brittany up for me bug?"

"Hey! I'm not a bug, I'm a little girl." Paisley said as she stomped her foot down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. It reminded Santana of Rachel Berry but that thought quickly left her mind.

"I know, I'm only kidding baby. But seriously, go wake up Britty and your brother."

Santana walked into the kitchen and unpacked the groceries, setting the box of Dot's on the counter for her wife when she woke up. She heard a shriek followed by a round of laughter coming from her bedroom which made Santana smile.

This was something she could defiantly get used too.

A minute later, Brayden came walking out of the bedroom. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes before hoping up on a stool and watching Santana make breakfast.

Another minute later, Brittany walked out with Rosie in her arms and Paisley hot on her tail. "Morning babe." Brittany said, kissing her wife hello.

"Hey love. Pancakes, eggs and bacon sound good?"

Brittany nodded and sat down next to Brayden. "Where did you put Rosie's formula?"

"It's in her diaper bag near the door. There's a clean bottle in the dishwasher so use that one."

After making the baby's bottle, Brittany sat back down and fed Rosie.

"What are we gonna do today?" Brayden said, watching his baby sister drink her bottle.

"Well what do you want to do?" Santana flipped a pancake onto a plate and slid it in front of the starving boy. "You want butter and syrup?"

Brayden nodded and waited patiently for Santana to get the condiments. "I wanna go to the park and play catch. Santana did you bring my ball and glove?"

"No I'm sorry bud, I didn't pack it in the bag. We could go back to your house and get it or I can just buy you a new one."

"Wait!" Paisley said as she went running out of the room. Brittany just looked at Santana with a raised brow, earning a shrug from her wife. Paisley came skipping back into the room with a baseball in her hand. "Santwana and I got it for you when we went to the store."

Brayden gave his little sister a hug before scooting of the stool and hugging Santana as well. "Thank you."

"It was no problem bud. Pae was telling me how you needed a new one anyway."

He nodded. "I did. My old one had a lot of tears and the stitching was starting to come undone."

"B, you want strawberries in your pancake?"

"Yeah babe. Pae, what do you want in yours?"

"Bluebwerries!"

Santana and Brittany laughed at her enthusiastic answer.

"What do you want to do Pae?"

"Park!"

"Well than I guess we're going to the park. But we have to back around 3 because Ms. Mallory is coming over to talk to you guys. She was at your house last night, do you remember?"

Both Paisley and Brayden nodded their heads.

"After breakfast I want you guys to brush your teeth and changed and then we can go to the park!" Santana said with a smile as she placed a plate of bacon in front of everyone.

She could defiantly get used to this.

* * *

**Alright, there it is! Please keep reviewing and telling people about this story. **

**I also want to know what you guys want to see.**

**More Santana/Paisley, Brittany/Brayden, or Santana/Brittany.**

**Please leave what you want either in a review or message me if you want something specifically to happen and I'll try my best! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry for the wait. I have just been so busy with school and life that I haven't had the time to sit down and finish this chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone is recuperating from Naya's performance of 'Cold Hearted'. Since when can she do a split? **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favourites. I love all of you and please keep the reviews coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Brittany unlocked the front door and watched as Brayden and Paisley ran inside. "Alright guys, I want you to go wash your face and change your clothes. Ms. Mallory will be here in," Santana looked at her watch "30 minutes."

Both of them nodded their heads before running off to get changed. Santana and Brittany walked in to the kitchen and put Rosie's carrier on top of the island. Santana unstrapped the baby and pulled her out with a smile.

"Hi baby." She whispered. holding the tiny baby close. "Britt can you make a bottle?"

"Sure thing sweet thang." Brittany said as she swatted her wife's ass and went to start Rosie's bottle.

"Sanny!" Paisley said as she came barrelling into the kitchen.

"Paisley!"

"Not fwunny. But I have a probwem!"

"What is it baby girl?" Santana said as she bent down so she was at Paisley's height.

"Which shirt should I wear." Paisley held up two shirts. One was pink with a sunflower in the middle while the other was blue and had tiny hearts all over it.

"That one." Santana said as she pointed to the pink shirt.

"Will you brawid my hair after?"

Santana nodded and handed Rosie to Brittany who was waiting with a bottle. The two walked out of the kitchen and down to Santana and Brittany's room. "Pae, I'm going to go check on your brother. Get me when you're done, okay?"

Paisley nodded and ran into the bedroom. Santana continued down the hallway until she was in front of the bathroom door. She knocked lightly. "Bray, you okay?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" She heard through the door.

"Have you picked out your clothes yet?"

Instead of getting a response, Brayden opened the door and looked at Santana. He was wearing a clean pair of jeans, except for the mud stain around his knee, with a batman shirt.

"Is this okay?"

"Its perfect buddy." Santana said, wrapping her arms around Brayden and pulling him into a hug. "Did you have fun today at the park?" Santana felt him nod against her chest.

"Thank you for taking us."

"You are more than welcome. How about this, we can go again next weekend if you guys want? There's parks all around the city so we can go somewhere different!"

Brayden smiled and nodded. "That would be awesome."

Santana laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Go find Brittany and tell her the plan while I go help your sister." She watched as Brayden ran down the hallway before walking back into her bedroom.

Santana let out a laugh when she saw Paisley, standing in the middle of the bedroom, with her shirt caught on her head.

"Pae, baby what are you doing?"

"Sanny! It's stuck!" Santana walked over to the small girl and tugged at the shirt and it came off, leaving her hair a frizzy mess. "Thank god you got it! It was gwetting hard to bweath!"

Santana laughed and grabbed Paisley's new shirt. "Arms up." Paisley obeyed Santana and soon she was wearing a new shirt. "Go get me my brush pumpkin."

As Paisley was walking back, the door bell rang. Santana looked at the clock. Right on time. "Baby, we only have time for a pony, it that okay?"

"Yup." After finishing her hair, Santana picked the girl up and carried her out into the living room.

When the two walked in, they saw Brittany talking to Mallory and Brayden was watching TV with Rosie.

"Hey babe." Santana said, kissing her wife on the cheek and putting Paisley down who immediately wanted up again. Santana just laughed and rolled her eyes before picking Paisley back up. "Hi Mallory, nice to see you again." The two women shook hands.

"Nice to see you as well Santana. You have a lovely place."

"Thank you. I see you met my wife, Brittany." Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her close.

"I have." Mallory smiled before looking at Paisley. "Hi Paisley, do you remember me?"

Paisley smiled shyly before pressing her face into Santana's neck.

"Baby girl say hi, it's rude not to." Santana said, bouncing the girl up and down a little to make her smile.

"Hello." Paisley muttered before burying her head back in Santana's shoulder.

"So would you like something to drink? We have pretty much everything." Brittany asked.

"Coffee would be great if you don't mind. Two creams and one sugar please."

"You wanna go talk in the kitchen?" Santana said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. Mallory nodded before following Brittany into the kitchen. Santana put Paisley down and made sure the kids were okay before joining Mallory and her wife.

"So as you know I am just here to check on everything, make sure the kids are happy and safe here. I would like to talk to Brayden if you don't mind just to see how he's doing. Usually the oldest has a hard time settling into a new place."

"That's fine. They're such lovely kids."

Mallory smiled and took a small sip of the coffee Brittany had placed in front of her.

"How did last night go?"

"It went fine. We gave Brayden the option of sleeping in our guest room or on a blow up air mattress on our bedroom floor. He chose the air mattress but somehow ended up in our bed. Paisley slept with us also and we put Rosie in her carrier since we don't have a crib."

"I'm happy to see that the kids are already growing attached to you. I've seen kids who have been in this type of situation take a turn for the worse. Especially at Brayden's age. Have you two thought about how long you would like to keep them or even adopt them?"

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Mallory. "We would like to start the process of adoption." Santana said with a smile.

* * *

Once Mallory left, Brittany got a call saying she was needed down at the local dance studio she part time teaches at. Brayden immediately jumped up at the opportunity to go somewhere with Brittany.

While they were gone, Santana put Rosie down for a nap and decided to watch a movie with Paisley.

"Pae, what movie do you wanna watch?" Santana asked as she plopped down onto the couch. Paisley got up from the floor and immediately jumped into Santana's lap.

"Tangled?"

"You're lucky that Brittany loves Disney movies because we have every single one. They're all in the bucket next to the TV, go find it." Paisley gave Santana a kiss on the cheek before jumping off the couch and running to the bin. After about a minute or so of searching, the little girl found the movie.

"San! I got it!"

"Good job baby girl." Santana said as she walked over and grabbed the movie from Paisley. After putting the movie in, Santana playfully picked up Paisley and carried her over to the couch.

Hearing Paisley's giggle's made Santana smile like an idiot. She had only known this little girl for such a short time but Santana already felt the connection between the two. When she was a teenager, Santana was always good with kids, except when they were between the ages of three and six. So Paisley having such an attraction towards her surprised Santana.

"Sanny?"

"What baby girl?"

"Are you and Brwitty gonna become our new mommies?"

Paisley looked up at Santana, her big blue eyes starring into chocolate coloured eyes. Santana gently rested a hand on Paisley's left cheek and stroked it lightly with her thumb.

"Would you like that?" Santana's eyes filled up with tears as she watched Paisley nod frantically. "Then if it's okay with your brother then Brittany and I would love to become your mommies."

Santana bent down and placed a light kiss on Paisley's forehead, smiling when she felt the little girl snuggle closer to her.

"Does that mean I get to call you mami and Brwitty mama?"

"What ever you want baby."

"Okay mami."

* * *

"Brittany?"

"Yeah bud?"

Brittany was currently driving herself and Brayden to the studio.

"What's your job?"

"I do many things. I dance on Broadway, I teach dance classes and I might do some modelling."

"That's really cool."

"Have you ever danced before?" Brittany looked up in the mirror so she could see Brayden's reaction in the back seat.

"No, but I've seen dancing on the TV and it looks pretty cool."

"Maybe, while I'm teaching, my friend Mike can teach you some things."

Brittany quickly looked back up the mirror, her eyes connecting with Brayden's, before looking back at the road.

"That would be amazing! Thank you Brittany."

"It's no problem bud." Brittany fiddled with the radio before settling into a comfortable silence while she continued the short drive to the studio.

A couple minutes later, they pulled into InStep's parking lot. Brittany shut the car off and step out, shutting her own door and opening Brayden's door in the process.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

Brayden looked all around the building. It was three stories and had many windows. There were many colourful plants in the small garden near the entrance and it made him smile.

The duo walked into the studio and Brayden was hit with a homey feeling. Brayden followed Brittany as she walked down a long hallway, almost crashing into her back when she stopped.

Brittany knocked on the door before opening it slowly and popping her head it.

"Brittany!" Mike said.

"Hey Mike!" Brittany opened the door wider and motioned for Brayden to follow her.

Mike stood up from his desk and walked towards the blonde, giving her a huge hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you don't have any classes."

"I don't but April called and asked me to cover her 5 o'clock class. But anyways, I want you to meet someone." Brittany stepped aside, revealing Brayden. "Bray, buddy, this is my friend Mike, the one I was telling you about it in the car. Mike, this is my little friend Brayden. He's going to be staying with Santana and I for a while."

"Hi Brayden, it's very nice to meet you." Mike flashed him a smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Brayden said shyly. Mike looked up at Brittany with a curious look. 'Later' she mouthed.

"So Mike," Brittany said as she sat down on the big couch in his office, "you have no classes today, correct?" Mike nodded.

"Yup, I had one earlier but I'm just doing some paperwork now."

"Brayden and I were wondering that while I teach my class, maybe you could show him some moves."

"I would love to!" Mike said as he ruffled Brayden's shaggy brown hair. Brittany stood up and walked over to the little boy.

"Bud, do you mind if you stay with Mike now? I have to go get ready for my class."

Brayden shook his head no and looked up at Mike with a smile. "We'll be up in studio 3C. You ready?" Mike asked.

The young boy nodded his head and followed Mike out of the office, leaving Brittany with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Paisley and Santana were still watching the movie when Santana heard Rosie cry.

"I'll be right back baby."

Paisley just nodded, not taking her eyes away from the movie. Santana just smiled and laughed lightly.

She walked into her bed room and saw Rosie wriggling around in her carrier, her face red from crying and screaming. Santana picked the baby up and started to bounce her, attempting to calm her down.

"Shh, baby girl. I'm right here, I'm right here."

Rosie's cries got softer and Santana gently bounced her. She checked her diaper and let out a sigh when it was found dry. Santana looked down and was met with a pair of eyes, staring back to her.

Santana pulled her closer and gave the now whimpering baby a light kiss on the top of her head. "You wanna come watch the movie with your sister and I?" Santana knew that Rosie couldn't understand her but she still talked to her anyway.

The two left the master bedroom and walked into the living room. Paisley was still on the edge of the couch, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Santana plopped down on the couch and pulled Rosie tightly on her lap.

"What did I miss Pae?"

Paisley shrugged. "The pwincess's hair started to light up when the pwince took her on the boat. It was pretty cool." Tangled was one of Brittany's favourite movies. Her and Brittany watch it often so she knew exactly what part they were at. Santana smiled at the little girl and motioned for Paisley to come cuddle with her.

Five minutes later, both Rosie and Paisley were sound asleep against Santana. Gently pushing Paisley off her, Santana stood up and shifted Rosie in her arms before walking back into the master bedroom and tucking the baby into her carrier. Once she was finished, Santana grabbed the baby monitor and walked back into the living room.

She set the monitor on the side table, which was next to the couch, before grabbing Paisley and settling her on her hip.

"Mami?"

Santana smiled brightly when she heard Paisley call her that. Ever since she first laid her eyes on the children, Santana fell in love with them and had hope of becoming their mother.

"What baby?"

"Can we fwinish the movie tomorrow night?"

"Sure. But we gotta get you into bed right now." Paisley just nodded against Santana's shoulder before wrapping her arms around her mami's neck. "What pyjamas do you want? Ducks or unicorns?"

"Unicorns." Paisely pronounced the word as 'you-knee-corn' and it made Santana's heart swell. This little girl was so innocent but had gone through so much that it worried Santana. Maybe she should talk to a social worker about putting Paisley and Brayden in therapy. She would have to discuss it with Brittany later.

Once Paisley was changed into her unicorn footy-pyjamas, Santana tucked her under the covers and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking back into the living room and plopping back down on the couch.

Boy, taking care of little kids is exhausting.

* * *

"Alright, good job tonight guys! I want you to practice what I taught you so the next time April is here you'll impress her! Have a great night!" Brittany clapped her hands together as she dismissed her class. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that is was a little past 7:45.

When Brittany danced, it felt like time stood still. She would get so focused that their could be an earthquake happening and she wouldn't even notice. Actually, she probably would but still. Dancing is her passion. It's what she wanted to do with her life ever since she was a little girl. Brittany grew up with the hopes and dreams of dancing on Broadway or as a back up dancer for who ever was the biggest superstar at the time.

Half of her dreams have come true but she isn't done dreaming just yet.

Brittany walked over to the side of the room and gulped down the rest of the water from her bottle. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and inhaled deeply to calm her heart and body.

Once her body was relaxed, she tossed the empty water bottle in the trash can and shut the lights off before making her way to studio 3C.

As she climbed the stairs, Brittany could already feel the beat of the music. Mike was obviously teaching Brayden hip-hop but that was Mike's speciality so of course that's what he would be teaching.

Brittany was so deep in thought that she almost stepped on someone, resulting in the person falling on the step.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Brittany said. Her eyes widened when she saw who the person was. "Uh, hi Melissa."

Melissa was on of Brittany's co-workers here at the studio. She started working as a teacher about a year after Brittany started. At first they had a decent relationship but then Melissa started to be a little flirty and that friendship went down the toilet.

Brittany had told to women that she was married but the girl didn't hold back. Santana even caught Melissa trying to pull a move on Brittany, which resulted in her spending a week at Mike's apartment.

Sooner or later Santana came around and had forgiven Brittany but the two kept a careful watch on Melissa.

"Hi Brittany. What are you doing here?"

"I had to cover April's class for her. What about you?"

"I had to ask Mike a question about my schedule and someone said he was in studio 3C so that's where I'm coming from." Once Melissa mentioned what studio she was in, Brittany's heart skipped a beat. "He had a little boy in there with him, looked to be about 8 or so. Cute kid. Probably a private or something."

"Actually, that's my son." Brittany said, crossing her arms out over her chest.

Melissa looked taken back at what she said. Brittany was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize what she said. Oh well, to late now. "I never knew you and Santana had a son together."

"We adopted him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Brittany said as she started to continue up the stairs.

"Brittany wait." She froze as soon as she felt Melissa's cold, bony hand on her arm. The skin she was touching burned, and not in a good way. It felt like someone was pouring acid on her skin. Brittany shrugged the hand off her arm and threw a glare at Melissa.

"No, I'm already late. I'll see you around Melissa." And with that, Brittany finished walking up the stairs with not even a glance behind her.

When she reached the studio, Brittany peaked through the small window on the door and smiled. Brayden was watching Mike do a sequence of steps. Brittany could see his eyes following every step and absorbing all the new information.

Before Brayden could repeat the steps, Brittany opened the door. She walked into the room and immediately saw Brayden's face light up.

"Britty! Mike is such a good teacher. He taught me so many moves and steps and it's so fun!" Brayden said as he ran towards Brittany and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So do you like dancing?"

"I love it! Can we come back here again?"

"Whenever you want buddy. Now say thank you to Mike. We have to go soon."

Brayden released his grip on Brittany and ran over to Mike. Brittany saw them exchange words but she couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Thanks Mike for looking after him." Brittany said as the three of them walked out of the studio.

"Oh it's no problem Britt. He's a pretty good dancer. Maybe you should enrol him in some classes her or something. I think I might have room for him in my intermediate hip-hop class."

"I'll have to talk to Santana about it but it sounds like a good idea."

The two adults watched as Brayden raced down the three flights of stairs. By the time the two of them reached the lobby, Brayden was waiting patiently by the door. Brittany and Brayden said goodbye to Mike before climbing into their car and driving home.

As they were pulling onto the highway, Brayden looked up at Brittany. "Britty?"

"What bud?"

"Are you and Santana gonna adopt me and my sisters?"

Brittany looked up at Brayden through the rear-view mirror and smiled. "Would you like that?" Brayden nodded and broke out into an ear reaching smile.

"I really would. You and Sanny are really nice." Brittany laughed as she switched on her turning signal. They drove off the highway and made their way through New York City traffic. "When are we gonna go to the Empire State building?"

"When ever you would like too. Just give Santana and I time in advance so we can plan it all out."

"Okay. I have another question."

"Shoot."

Brayden rested his head against the cold window and looked up at the dark sky above them.

"Do you think my mommy really loved me and my sisters?"

When he asked that, Brittany felt the wind get knocked out of her. She didn't know what to say. Growing up, she had a great childhood and was in a very loving family. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in Brayden's situation.

Brittany reached over and shut the radio off. She looked up in the mirror again but weren't met with eyes this time.

"Of course your mother loved you Bray. I never knew your mother but I'm sure she loved you as much as possible."

"Is that why she hit us?" Brayden mumbled.

He thought Brittany didn't hear him but really she did.

"What did you just say."

She could see up in the mirror that his face was pale and he was looking all around the car, obviously trying to avoid Brittany's eyes.

"Nothing."

Brittany just ignored it but made a mental notice to talk to Santana about it later.

She must have been such in thought that Brittany didn't even notice that they were in the parking garage. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car.

Brayden was already walking towards the elevator when Brittany realized something.

"Brayden!" She screamed. The echo that came scared her a little.

The little boy whipped his head around and stared at Brittany. He must have thought what Brittany was thinking and immediately charged at her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight.

It was like a scene from a love story, except they weren't romantically in love. Brittany kissed the top of his head as she felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Bray, bud, look at me." Brittany got down on her knees and cupped Brayden's face in her soft hands. "I promise you that Santana and I will love you forever. We will never hurt you, alright? I heard what you said in the car. You don't have to tell me about it now but if you ever want to talk about it, Santana and I are both here for you. We love you and your sisters so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another hug. "So much." She whispered.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**My school's musical is all next week so the next chapter will be posted within the next two weeks. So sorry but please don't go anywhere! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you guys attack me, I am so sorry for the wait. I have been uncontrollably busy and I'm going throught a tough break-up with my (now ex) girlfriend so I just haven't had the time to sit down and write this chapter. **

**But here it is! This chapter is filled with a little fluff but a lot of drama. Sorry for any mistakes, I only re-read this once and I rely on spell check a lot.**

* * *

"Britt, baby, I'm going to talk to Mallory about the kids. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Santana called from the kitchen.

It's been about a week since they first had the kids and things were going smooth so far. Both Santana and Brittany have learned all about the kids. For example, Brayden loves baseball and will not eat any sandwich if the crust is there. Or with Paisley, she loves carrots raw but will not eat them if boiled. And with Rosie, she will only take a bottle if it's the right temperature and likes to be burped on the right shoulder.

All three kids were as different from the next but Santana and Brittany loved them more and more every day.

Brittany walked into the kitchen with Rosie on her hip. "No, I think we're all good. Are you sure you don't want me coming with you?"

"It will only be about ten minutes. I'm just going to ask her about starting the process. I promise you, nothing serious will happen." Santana winked at her wife before grabbing an apple from the bowl and taking a bite.

"Mami!" Paisley said as she came running into the room. Brittany looked at her wife and saw the huge smile on her face that she gets when the kids call her mami.

"What baby?"

"Where are ya goin?" Santana picked Paisley up and set her down on the island.

"I'm going to talk to Ms. Mallory."

"Can I come?"

"No baby you can't. You have to stay here with mama, Rosie and Brayden."

"Why can't I come?"

Santana saw the tears starting to form is Paisley's eyes.

"Because Mami has to talk about really important stuff hunny."

Paisley frowned and wrapped her arms around her Mami's neck.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to princess. Now let go before mami is late."

Paisley did as she was told and gave her mami a kiss on the cheek before hopping off the counter and running back into the living room. Santana laughed at Paisley's cuteness as she walked over to her wife. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her close, still cautious of Rosie in her arms.

"I'll see you later babe. I love you."

"Oh babe, can you get some more diapers while you're out."

"Sure, just text me if you need anything else."

Santana said goodbye to the kids before grabbing her bag and heading down to the parking garage. She said 'hello' to the receptionist and one of her neighbors when she walked through the lobby. Everyone in the building was friendly and Santana couldn't have been happier.

When she and Brittany first moved in, they were welcomed by their neighbors Some cooked whole meals for them while others simply gave them directions to the nearest restaurant or grocery store. The only neighbor that gave Santana the creeps was Mr. Mishow. He was an old Asian man who lived in the apartment two doors down from them. He had a Siamese cat named Chu-Chu who always hissed and clawed Santana when ever she got close.

Little shit.

Santana walked down the stairs into the parking garage and made the quick walk to her car. While walking, she passed a young women who was stepping out of her shiny red Mercedes. She had on a tight black dress and a pair of big Chanel sunglasses. Looking at the girl reminded Santana of herself ten years ago.

If she never married Brittany and for some reason they went their separate ways, that would have been her. She would have used up all of Daddy's money on some fancy car and would probably have the attitude that she was better than everyone around her.

Actually, that was her in high school. Brittany really kept her grounded but without her she was a cocky, rich teenage girl who thought everyone below her were her servants and that they worshiped her.

Everyone at McKinley really did worship her, but only out of fear.

Santana unlocked her car and got into the front seat. After putting her seat belt on, she started the car and backed out of her parking spot.

As she pulled out of the garage, the nerves started to set in the pit of Santana's stomach.

What if something went wrong while trying to adopt the kids. That would emotionally crush Brittany and herself. They have spent so much time and effort in trying to get these kids to adapt to their lifestyle and already formed deep connections with each of them.

Not only would Brittany and Santana be crushed, so would the kids. Paisley got emotional when Santana left earlier. Brayden always tries to do everything with Brittany. And with little Rosie, she just likes being loved by both Santana and Brittany.

* * *

Santana pulled into the parking lot and parked her car under a tree so her car wouldn't become hot in the sun. She stepped out and was met with a gust of cold wind.

Living in New York City during this time was tough. If you didn't have the right type of clothing then you would have a difficult time managing to stay warm when going out side.

She walked into the building and saw that Mallory's office was on the third level.

For a moment, Santana debated whether to take the stairs or the elevator. If Brittany was with her, she would have made them take the stairs but since she wasn't, Santana was taking the elevator.

When she stepped out into the main office, Santana walked over to the reception's desk.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Mallory."

"Name please?"

"Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Ah, she's been expecting you. Let me take you to her office."

Santana watched as the little old woman stood up from her chair and made her way down a long hallway, motioning for Santana to follow her. The woman knocked on the fourth door on the right and stuck her head in.

Soon, the door opened fully and Santana saw Mallory siting at her desk, eyes focused on the computer.

"Hello Santana, take a seat." Santana sat down on the big, maroon colored chair in front of her desk. Mallory clicked a button and then closed her lab top. "So how is everything?"

"Everything is great." Santana beamed. "The kids are adjusting very well and Brittany and I are doing the best we can to make them comfortable and happy."

"I'm very happy to hear that. Have you finally come to a conclusion about adopting them."

"Yes. Brittany and I would like to start the paperwork as soon as possible."

"That's great to hear. I will get everything assembled and have you and Brittany sign everything in about two weeks. But for now I just need you to sign some papers saying that the kids will be in your custody for the two weeks needed to complete all the paperwork."

"Is this anything big? I promised my wife I wouldn't make any huge decisions."

Mallory smiled at the love between Brittany and Santana. It made her feel warm inside that these kids were put in the right family. "No, nothing big. They are actually the sane papers I had you sign the first time we met. I just changed the dates at the top."

Santana smiled and grabbed the pen that was next to the small stack of papers. Knowing that they were the same papers made it easier and quicker for Santana to sign them.

Once she was finished, Mallory took them from Santana and put them in a folder.

"Are there any questions you have before I let you leave?"

"Yes, what happens if there is a family member that steps forward and says that they would like to adopt the kids."

"If that happens, then you and Brittany can either give the family member full custody or you can fight. As of now, I haven't found any relatives of the children but if I do them I will immediately call you and Brittany."

Santana smiled and shook Mallory's hand. "Thank you so much for all your help."

"Anytime. Tell your wife and the children that I say hello."

"Will do. Have a nice day."

"You as well."

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do today? Your mami and I both have the day off." Brittany said as she joined her wife on the couch.

It's been about a week since Santana met with Mallory. So far they haven't heard a word about there being a family member willing to take the kids which meant Santana and Brittany were happy.

It was Saturday which meant both Santana and Brittany didn't have to work.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Paisley said as she jumped up off the floor from where she was coloring in her coloring book.

"No baby, I'm afraid it's to cold out." Santana said as she pulled the little girl on her lap. Santana saw that Paisley was starting to frown so Santana kissed her temple and squeezed her, making the little girl giggle.

"Brayden, is there anything you want to do?"

"Can we go to _Toy's R Us_?"

Brittany looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow. Santana shrugged her shoulders and pushed Paisley gently off her lap.

"Yes, we totally can bud. Pae, are you okay with that?" Brittany asked,

"Can I get a new dolly?"

Paisley looked hopefully at her mommies. She had the classic puppy dog eyes and the fat bottom lip, something that Brittany and Santana were a sucker for.

"I guess so. You just have to be extra good for your mommy tomorrow while I'm at work." Santana said as she tickled Paisley's side.

"Now go get your coats so we can leave soon." Brittany said while grabbing Rosie and bringing her to get her coats and hat on.

Paisley and Brayden both cleaned up what they were playing with before running off to put their coats and shoes on.

While Santana was walking to go help Paisley, she heard her phone start to ring from the kitchen. When she saw who was calling, her stomach dropped.

"Hello?"

"Hi Santana. It's Mallory." Santana immediately knew that bad news was coming. There was a different tone in her voice. Normally she was all cheery and happy but today she sounded dull and sad.

"Hi Mallory."

"Is there any possible way you and Brittany can come to my office. I have news to tell you that I would like to say in person, not over the phone."

"Yes. Brittany and I were just going to take the kids shopping but we can come visit you first. Can we bring them or should we find a babysitter."

"No, you are more than welcomed to bring them. We have a day care in the office for the kids."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then."

Santana said goodbye to Mallory and leaned against the counter, running her hands down her face. She felt the tears come to her eyes but she quickly pushed them back down when she heard Brayden come into the kitchen.

"When are we leaving!"

"Soon bud. But Brittany and I have to go talk to Ms. Mallory first and then we can go to the store. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah! Do you think I can get a new baseball glove at the store later?"

"Of course bud." Santana ruffled his hair before walking into her bedroom to find her wife braiding Paisley's hair. "Hey Britt, can I talk to you for a second?"

Brittany looked up at her wife and noticed how neutral her face was. She could sense that something was very wrong. Brittany tied the elastic around Paisley's hair and sent her off to go see if her brother was ready.

"What do ya wanna talk about." Brittany asked while patting the spot on their bed next to her. Santana sat down and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Mallory just called me."

"Wha-What did she want?"

Santana noticed how nervous Brittany got. Through her shoulder, Santana could feel her wife's heart pace rapidly increase.

"She said she has news for us. We are stopping at her office before taking the kids to the store."

"Alright." Brittany kissed her wife on the forehead and hugged her. "Everything will be okay San. We will fight for these kids not matter what."

"I love you Britt."

"Forever and always."

* * *

"Hello ladies. Thank you for coming in at such short notice." Mallory said from behind her desk. She had her hands folded in front of her and was leaning against her desk.

"It was no problem." Brittany said quietly. They were sitting in the two chairs placed in front of the desk, their hands linked together. The kids were in the room next door with a women, no older that 25, keeping them entertained during the meeting.

"So last night I received an e-mail from Edward Cross. He is works with me on these types of case. He specializes in finding distant family members. In the e-mail, he said that he has found someone. Someone who is willing to take the children in under full custody."

That's all it took for Brittany to start crying. It wasn't loud, hysterical sobs but there was soft noises being made. Santana just squeezed her hand and gave her wife an encouraging smile, trying to stay strong for the both of them.

"Who is it? I thought there was no family members even alive."

"Apparently," Mallory grabbed a folder and opened it. "their mother has a half-sister who is saying she will take responsibility for the children. Her name is Samantha Holloway. She's 35 and lives in Dallas, Texas with her Tom. They have no kids and a decent income."

"So what does all this mean?" Santana asked, her voice on the verge of breaking down.

"It means that we will probably have to get you guys a lawyer and you will fight."

"How would it be possible for her to get custody of the kids? Has she ever even met them or seen them or interacted with them?" Santana was on the edge of her seat. She could feel the anger building in the bit of her stomach.

"The only reason the judge would give them custody is because they are blood related family. Since Samantha is their mother's half-sister, it means that they either share a mother or a father, therefore she is blood related to these children. It's ultimately what's best for the children. wherever the judge finds that they will be the best is where they will be put."

"When will this all happen?" Brittany asked, finally regaining her strength.

"First I'll set you guys up with a lawyer. I have a couple in mind that would suit this case very well. Then either the end of this week or next week, you guys and your lawyer will meet with the Holloway's and their lawyer, I will attend the meeting also. And we will see how it goes from there on."

"How do you think we should tell the kids? Should we even tell them?"

"Personally, if I was in your situation, I would sit the kids down and tell them. I wouldn't sugar coat it because then it could just cause more emotional damage if you don't tell them what is really going on."

"Okay, thank you so much for your help." Brittany said, standing up to shake Mallory's hand.

"I'm just doing my job ladies. I will be in contact with you about a lawyer within the next three days. I wish you the best of luck in this whole situation."

"Thank you. We're going to need it." Santana shook Mallory's hand. The three women said goodbyes and Santana and Brittany went to get the kids from the next room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Unfortuantly, I am going to Florida in a week so I might be able to squeeze out the next chapter but if I can't I am deeply sorry for making you guys wait so long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yell at me all you want. There are not enough sorrys in the world to explain why it has taken so long for this story to be updated. My girlfriend and I have been having problems, my family life isn't good and I just haven't had the motivation to write this. **

**But anyway, enough about me. **

**Here, finally, is chapter seven and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The week Santana and Brittany found out about the Holloway's was the worst week of their life. From the second they found out, both of them have been nervous recks and could barely focus on anything. To distract herself, Brittany spent all the time possible away from Santana and the kids at the dance studio which just made everything worse.

Brayden was miserable with Brittany not around. He was always bugging and annoying Paisley which would end up the two physically fighting, resulting in either one of them crying and hurt. Normally it was Paisley. This would lead Santana to stop doing what ever she was doing to break the kids up and comfort Paisely. Since Paisley would be crying, Rosie would start to get attention and it was driving Santana crazy.

Seeing this kids act like this terrified Santana because sooner or later her and Brittany were going to have to tell the kids what was happening. She could already see Braydens reaction and Paisley would probably cry.

"Santana, that was Mike who called me." Brittany said as she walked into the kitchen. Santana was chopping up bananas to give to Rosie who was patiently sitting in her high chair waiting for her food. "Mike said that he needs me to cover one of his classes." This was always the excuse. Four nights out of the week Brittany would suddenly disappear saying that she needed to cover a class or she had a meeting with her manager. And Santana was sick of having to do everything on her own. This is when she snapped.

"Brittany no, can you please stay home and help me with the kids?" She said sharply. Brittany was immediately taken back and furrowed her brows.

"Santana what are you talking about? The kids are fine. Paisley is coloring and Brayden is watching tv. Why would I need to stay home and help, they're fine."

"See that's where you're wrong Britt. They aren't fine. You aren't home half the damn time so you wouldn't see it. Maybe if you actually helped me take care of them you would see how Brayden is always hitting his sister or how Paisley is always biting him."

"Calm down San." Brittany said calmly as she took a seat on a stool.

Santana slammed the knife down on the counter, making Brittany and Rosie jump slightly. "No Britt I will not calm down. You need to help me. I understand you're under a lot of stress but so am I! I'm so far behind on all my paperwork for one of the biggest cases I've ever had. Every time I try to work something happens with the kids and since you're never home, I'm left to deal with it! All I'm asking for is your help Britt."

There was a tense silent in the room, except for Santana's heavy breathing. Even Rosie could tell which made her start to cry. Brittany started to get off the stool and walk towards Rosie but Santana beat her to it.

"Britt I got it. Go to your damn class. I'll see you later." Santana picked up their daughter, grabbed the plate of bananas and walked into the living room to sit with their kids.

* * *

When Brittany got home that night, there was a weird vibe floating around the house.

"Hello?" She called out. No answer. Brittany placed her bag by the door and threw her keys into the bowl before bending down and taking off her sneakers.

She walked into the kitchen to get some water when she noticed the note on the counter.

_Britt, the kids and I are at the hospital. Paisley fell and cracked her head open. I tried calling you but your phone is off and when I called the studio they said you already left. -San_

Brittany hadn't even finished reading the note before running back to the front door and yanking her sneakers on and grabbing her keys. Skipping the elevator, Brittany made a dash for the stairs and ran down all 15 flights, ignoring her throbbing calves asking her to stop.

As soon as she reached the parking garage she sprinted to her car and was puling out of the garage before she had even put her seatbelt on.

Brittany made it to the hospital in under three minutes and was almost positive that she broke every driving law.

After finding the closet park spot possible, Brittany shut her car off and ran towards the hospital. She busted through the front doors and walked towards the front desk, trying not to make a huge scene.

There were other people in the lobby looking strangely at Brittany. Some where trying to keep their children asleep while others were sobbing. Brittany watched as a doctor came out and walked over to a family. She couldn't tell what he was saying but from the way they all bursted out crying she guessed it wasn't good news.

"Hi, I'm looking for my daughter, Paisley Tucker. My wife said she was brought her here for a cut on her head." Brittany said while trying to catch her breath. The women sitting at the front desk was pudgy and had greasy hair. She looked to be about late 50's and you could tell she did not want to be working.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" Brittany nodded. "They are in room 14. The doctor just finished putting the stitches in her head so you are willing to see her."

"Thank you." Brittany gave the women a small smile before turning and walking down the hallway untill she reached room 14.

When she walked in she immediately noticed Paisley sitting on the table, a white bandage wrapped around her head. Brayden was asleep in one of the chairs while Santana was trying to calm down Rosie. No one noticed her until she said something.

"Pae, baby what happened?" Brittany said as she walked over and ran a hand over Paisley's bandage. She could feel Santana staring at her but decided to focus all her attention on Paisley and talk to Santana later.

"Brayden pushed me into the table and I fell and cracked my head."

"I'm sorry baby, how many stitches did you get?"

"Five." Santana said and stood up with Rosie now asleep in her arm. "She was such a big girl." She smiled at her daughter who was now sucking on a candy the doctor gave her.

"Does she need to stay or can we go?"

"Nope, the doctor said she was fine and that we have to come back in about two weeks to get the stitches removed. On our way out we need to make an appointment at the front desk."

Brittany nodded and went to wake Brayden up. "Hey Brayden, wake up bud. It's time to go home." Brayden slowly opened his eyes before quickly shutting them again, trying to adjust to the bright lighting. He stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before hugging his mom and mumbling a 'hi'.

"Britt, can you carry Rosie?" Santana asked as she handed Brittany the carrier. Santana picked up Paisley and motioned for the family to leave.

"Mami, my head hurts."

"I know it does but when we get home the doctor said to ice it." Paisley nodded against her mothers shoulder and closed her eyes.

Brittany watched as Santana walked about ten feet in front of her, and could already feel the tension between them. She turned to Brayden who was walking at her side.

"Bray what happened?"

"She was annoying me! I didn't mean to push her but when she went to hit me I defended myself and she fell! She's just a big baby. It wasn't even that big of a cut." Brayden was angry and you could tell. He was clenching and unclenching his had into fists and his face was starting to get red. Brittany could even detect a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"You know your mother and I have to punish you right." Brittany mumbled, adjusting the carrier in her hand.

"Yeah I know." Brayden kicked the pebbles under his feet as they walked through the parking lot towards Santana's car.

"Paisley will be punished too. You said she was hitting you right?"

Brayden nodded. "Yeah she was kicking me too. Almost bit me too." Brittany wrapped her free arm around Brayden's shoulders and pulled him against her side. She bent down and kissed his forehead before letting go and ruffling his shaggy hair.

"Brittany, I'm taking Paisley and Rosie in my car. Brayden you have a choice of which car you wanna go in." Santana said, pulling her car keys out of her purse and clicking the unlock button.

The little boy looked between his two moms before deciding to ride with Brittany. She gave Santana Rosie's carrier and diaper bag before taking Brayden by the hand and walking towards her car on the other side of the parking lot.

* * *

"Santana can we talk?"

They had just put the kids to sleep and it was time for the big talk. They have avoided it since Brittany arrived at the hospital but since the kids were sleeping, the time came.

"Talk about what Britt?" Santana called from the bathroom.

Brittany pushed herself off their bed and walked towards the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. She watched as her wife washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"You know what." Brittany crossed her arms in front of her and cowered back when Santana gave her a glare. Santana stood up straight and rested her hands on the edge of the counter, shifting her weight forward.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. I'm just so stressed out and partly jealous that you get to run away from everything leaving me to clean up the mess. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Santana asked, looking her wife in the eye.

Brittany looked at the ground, took a deep breath before looking up and meeting her wifes eyes. "I'm just scared San. I'm terrified of what we're all going through. The reason why I haven't been home a lot is because there is the largest chance that in a couple of months they will not be in our care, did you ever think of that. I don't want to attach myself to the point where I can't live without these kids."

"It's a little to late to un-attach yourself Brittany. They're calling us mom and mami." Santana said, taking a step towards her wife. Her tone was harsh and powerful and Brittany was starting to get angry.

"You don't think I've realized that? Because I have, that's why I keep running away! I can't imagine their faces when we tell them that we might have to give them up again and I'm just afraid. Afraid of dealing with the consequences that are coming from my actions." Brittany took the last step forward and grabbed her wife's hand. "Santana, I love you so much and I am so sorry that I have left you to handle everything. I promise you that I will try to put on a happy face and help with the kids and let you have some you time."

"I love you too Britt and thank you. All I'm asking for is your help." Santana leaned forward and gently kissed her wife. "Now, let's go get some sleep."

Before they walked out of the bathroom, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her close. They just took a minute to embrace each other before stepping back and gently rubbing their noses together, something they've done since high school.

While they were staring into each others eyes, they both heard the door to their bedroom open. After getting home from the hospital, they moved Paisley into the guest bedroom and moved Brayden onto the futon in Santana's office. Rosie was still sleeping in her car seat next to their bed.

"Hi Pae." Santana said, kissing Brittany's temple one last time before unwrapping herself from her wifes embrace and walked over to the little girl.

"My head hurts."

Santana frowned and gently picked the girl up. "You want some medicine? Or do you just want to sleep in the bed with your mommy and I?"

"Both." Paisley mumbled. She laid her head on Santana's shoulder while gripping tightly onto the sleeve of Santana's night-shirt. Santana rubbed Paisley's back untill Brittany returned with some medicine and a glass of water.

They all walked over to the bed and sat down, Santana pulling Paisley off her lap. "Here baby girl. Drink this and then have a sip of water."

Brittany and Santana both laughed at the face Paisely made when she tasted the medicine. It was the classic scrunching up the face sticking your tongue out. Once Paisley took a sip of water, her face returned to normal and she crawled back onto Santana's lap.

"San, I'm just going to check on Brayden and make a bottle for when Rosie wakes up." Brittany said, pushing her self off their bed and walking out the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Mami?"

"What Pae?"

"Can you sing to me?" Santana smiled lovingly and leaned her cheek against the back of Paisley's head, taking in the strawberry scent of her kids shampoo.

"What song?"

"The one about the birds?"

Santana was confused at first because she never had sung Paisley to sleep before so she wondered what song she was talking about. And then it hit her. Just the other day, Santana was singing Songbird softly to herself while helping Brayden with his homework. Paisley must have heard her.

She gently laid Paisely down in her bed before laying down and immediately feeling the warmth of Paisley's body on her stomach and chest.

_For you, there'll be no more crying_  
_ For you, the sun will be shining_  
_ And I feel that when I'm with you_  
_ It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_**_  
_**She finished that verse and noticed that Paisley was asleep and that she had an audience. Brittany was leaning against the door, happily watching her wife and daughter lay together.

"Come here Britt." Santana said, motioning with her free hand at her wife.

Brittany smiled like a kid on Christmas before crawling into their bed and snuggling up with the side of Santana that Paisley wasn't on.

"I love you San."

"I love you more."

* * *

"Brittany, Mallory called me while you were still asleep this morning and said she found a lawyer for us. We have a meeting tomorrow at 2:30."

The blonde looked up from her bowl of cereal and nodded at her wife. It was Monday morning which meant it was a hectic morning. Brayden had to be at school for 8:15, Paisley and Rosie at daycare for 8:30 and both Santana and Brittany were due at work for 9. This all meant everyone getting an early start which meant everyone was grumpy.

Surprisingly, Santana was in a decent mood while Brittany was the one grumpy and tired.

On Sunday, Brittany took the day off from work to watch the kid while Santana caught up on work and went and got her nails done. From watching the kids, Brittany now started to understand how hard it was for Santana to be the only person taking care of the kids.

"I have a class that ends at 2:15 but maybe I can get out early or meet you there?" Brittany mumbled, drinking the left over milk in her bowl before walking over to the sink and adding it to the growing pile in the sink.

"Alright you just can't miss it." Santana zipped up Braydens lunchbox before putting it with the daycare bag and Paisley's lunch. "Oh, the doctor called to check up on how Pae is doing. He said we just need to call and make an appointment next week."

"Make who an appointment?" Brayden said. He walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans, sneaks, and a large navy blue sweatshirt from Gap.

"Your sister." Brayden nodded and grabbed his lunchbox that Santana was handing him. "Are you all ready for school?"

"Yup."

Brayden walked out of the kitchen do go find his backpack as Paisley was walking in, her new doll wrapped in her arms.

"Mami!"

"What princess?" Santana said, lifting Paisley up onto her hip.

"Are you dropping me and Rosie off at daycware or is mama?"

"We both are!" Santana said. Paisley smiled and snuggled her head the best she could into Santana's neck. "Pae do you want me to put your hair in a ponytail or braids for you?"

"Ponytail! Like the ones you and mama have in the picture on your dresswer."

The picture Paisley was talking about was the picture of Santana and Brittany at their last cheerleading competition from high school. They had huge smiles on and were wrapped up in each others arms, looking directly at the camera. Obviously they had their hair in their perfect curled ponytail.

"Okay but we don't have time to curl it." Santana said, placing Paisley on the counter while going to get a brush and a hair holder. When she returned Paisley was still on the counter and was talking to her doll. "Baby I need to take off your band-aid but I'll be super careful not to touch your cut."

After unwrapping the bandage on Paisley's head, Santana looked at the cut and gently kissed it before combing her hair into a high ponytail and securing it with a holder. Santana then replaced the band-aid with a new one before kissing the girls cheek and placing her back on the ground.

"Pae what do you say?" Brittany said as she came into the kitchen with Rosie in her carrier all ready to go.

"Thank you mami!"

"Your very welcome princess." Santana smiled as she watched Paisley skip out of the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and started to wipe down the counter. "Britt is everyone ready to go?"

"Yup but there's one more thing I need." Brittany said, putting Rosie's carrier on the floor. She walked over to Santana and spun her around, trapping her between the counter and her body.

"And what's that?" Santana asked with a smirk. She wrapped her arms gently around Brittany's neck and cocked her head to the side. Brittany puckered her lips and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her kiss.

Santana rolled her eyes before pressing their lips together. Brittany's eyes popped open as she felt Santana's tongue poke out and touch her lips. She soon shut her eyes again and melted into her wife.

"Can we go? I'm going to be late for school!" Brayden said loudly as she stomped into the kitchen. He stopped abruptly when he saw his mother pressed up against each other. "Ew. Were you two just kissing?"

"So what if we were." Santana said. She pecked her wife once more before stepping out and walking over to get her bag and coat. "That's what people who love each other do."

Brayden stuck his tongue out at his mami before turning on his heel and marching out of the kitchen.

"In some strange way San, he reminds me of Kurt?" Brittany said. She scrunched her eyebrows together trying to process what she just said.

Santana looked at her wife and smiled. "I think all of this drama is effecting your thoughts babe."

**Hope you all loved it! Please review and tell me your opinion (even if its one word). Also tell me what you'd like to see happen to the girls and their little family! **


End file.
